Wolves
Les Len and Sen hunted all of the beast near them and created a safe haven People flock to them, seeking a new place to live They settled on a hill where Aurena left this world Len and Sen decided to name the place Les Selen Aurena found 2 boys abandoned. She's taken a pity and took care of them. She taught them to live off the land and hunt beasts. The eldest was good with spears and she named him len. The youngest was good with knives and she named him ren. The boys worked together on bringing down beasts far larger and stronger than themselves. Ren started by distracting the beast while len impaled the beast with his spears. The beast then aggroed to len and ren used this opportunity to scale the beast and mount it. Ren repeatedly stabbed the beast along its back and neck while holding onto it. Len used this opportunity to continue impaling the beast, immobilizing it. The beast lied dead. The boys came back with their trophies back to their mother. Aurena looked proud and after saying goodbye to her kids, blessed them and went back to the realm of loas. This tale about humanity's first hunt become the template of future hunting methods, especially for Selen. What allowed both of them to become the first to be able to hunt beasts is not necessarily their equipment or fighting skill, though those certainly helped, but their ability to work together and coordinate to achieve one goal. As for selens themselves, they also copied their ancestor's equipment as well, using spears to immobilize beast from a distance and using daggers to attack the beast's weakness up close. Selen’s hunting capabilities are unmatched, especially because every aspect of the wolf tribe’s trait and blessing are geared up towards hunting. Their sense of smell is greater than any other tribes and allowed them to track their game. Their blessing allowed them to work together and coordinate with any other tribe as long as selen is in charge of leading the hunting party. Along with the accumulated knowledge of the beast’s behavior, strength and weakness, all of these culminated into the most effective hunter that humanity can produce. Traditionally, there is no real formal training of becoming a selen. A selen will pick someone and take him to hunt together. If the person showed promising attributes to become a selen and the selen liked him enough, he will offer the person to become his apprentice. If the person accepts, then his journey to becoming a selen has begun. There is no guideline to be followed in training an apprentice and what a selen teach his apprentice is entirely up to him. However, once a selen picked up an apprentice, he's obligated to do his best to make his apprentice into a selen as well and failure to do so will bring him great shame, so a selen can't just fool around and do as he pleases. Once, an apprentice is deemed worthy enough by his mentor, he will be sent to the lodge by the cliff to join other apprentices to learn about working together. Apprentices in this lodge by all skills and measure are already able to pass the hunter's exam but while every other tribe have what it takes to become a hunter, only a few are able to become a leader of a hunting party. Beside learning leadership and working together, they are also taught about the hunting rituals of the wolf tribe by the priests from the temple just beside the lodge. After an apprentice is able to lead a hunting party on several successful hunts, he will be ordained as as selen and given a crescent blade called rien as a symbol of authority.The apprentice can take a hunter’s exam before he entered the lodge and gain his hunter’s license but he’s still required to enter the lodge if he wishes to become a selen. Recently however, the role of selen has shifted from leading a hunting party into managing hunter's association. With hunters being the only thing that can protect human from beasts, hunters are an invaluable component to any settlements. Wolf tribe, which the greatest of hunters hailed from, created the hunter's association with guilds as their regional office. A selen is elected or placed into a guild and is tasked in the management of the guild, ranging from recruitment, training and dispatchment of hunters, ensuring every hunter the guild is harboring is qualified and ready for duty. Because of this, the education process of most selen become that of an academic one with minimal field study. It has been said by other tribes that the wolf tribe has lost its fangs. Rien The moon was pleased to see her grandchildren able to face the challenges of this world Not only they were able to erect a settlement, they were also able to reach to other tribes as well She decided to help them unite and lead other tribes So, she gave them a piece of herself One interpretation of this tale is that the moon give a piece of herself in the form of girien, a giant crescent blade said to be wielded by Len after receiving the moon’s blessing. The blade is massive, almost as tall as a person and no normal man could lift it due to its sheer weight. And yet, if a person is liked by the moon, the blade will weigh next to nothing. The blade is said to be indestructable and still exist to this day as a symbol that showed that the wolf tribe chosen by the moon herself to lead other tribes. Rien is based of girien, scaled down to wieldable size and weight so that every selen can wield it. Unlike spears and daggers that primarily function as a tool for hunting, rien is a sword that is better suited to cut down other human. This serves as a sign of authority that a selen can and if necessary will kill other people to maintain cohesion and coordination. That being said, rien can also function quite well as a hunting weapon in the hand of a selen. Coen After they hunted together, they would camp for dinner On top of fire, a cauldron made of copper They put any ingredient they've collected in the boiling water Waiting for their meal, they huddle by the fire to get warmer Len and Sen missed their mother, especially the scent of her On nights like this, as a family they would gather She would cook a stew, easy to swallow and chase away the hunger No matter how hungry they may be, she kept a few cups for later From this few, more water and ingredient will be added till it becomes proper Thus, just like their mother's love, so will the stew last forever Coen, also known as perpetual stew, it is the signature dish of the hunters that is served at their guild. As the alternate name implies, the stew is never really eaten until it's gone but its stock is always kept a little before being replenished by various ingredients that the hunters of that guild managed to bring back. It's said that this stew can be traced back to the times when Len and Sen hunted for the first time. Any ingredient will add some color to the rich flavor of the stock and because the stock is created from the history of countless hunts, if it's lost, it can never be recreated. Each hunting guild has its own flavor because they each have different hunters hunting and gathering different ingredients. This unique flavor of each guild can be sampled and tasted at the same time during the moon festival of the wolf tribe. During this festival, each guild master come back to Les hill and compete with each other over who has the best stew. In the end however, everyone will pour their stew to the twin's melting pot in order to commemorate the first hunt and give thanks to Aurena for her blessing upon the tribe. The combined stew will then be eaten by the entire wolf tribe while telling stories of their hunt so that they too may experience what other hunters from different sides of the world experienced.